4 mois
by nono-chan230
Summary: Cela fait maintenant 4 mois qu'il est parti, 4 long mois où je me suis retrouvée seule, enfin, presque seule... Petit one shot sur une partie de la vie de Lily.


_Notes de l'auteur :_

_C'est la première fic que j'ai écrite. C'est pour cela que je trouve que le style laisse un peu à désirer. Je vous encourage à laisser vos impressions et vos critiques dès la fin de votre lecture._

_P'tit mot à **Laura** si elle passe par là : Coucou !!! T'as vu j'ai enfin pigé comment on fait pour publier !! mdr !! Tu ne te débarasseras pas de moi comme ça ! Niark, niark, niark !! _

* * *

_Cela fait maintenant 4 mois qu'il est parti, quatre long mois que je me suis retrouvée seule… Enfin, presque seule._

Lily se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle préparait à manger tout en réfléchissant à sa situation actuelle. James était parti pour une mission (il était aurore) et personne n'avait le droit de lui écrire ou d'essayer de le contacter. Elle se sentait seule…l'homme qu'elle aimait était loin, très loin, et elle ne pouvait pas le joindre. Elle aurait tant voulu lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas et avait peur de la réaction de James.

Quatre mois plus tôt

- C'est très bon mon chéri. Mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi m'as-tu fait à manger et pourquoi redoubles-tu d'attentions pour moi ? Bien que cela ne me dérange pas, dit-je avec un sourire.

- James me regarda en rougissant puis il baisse les yeux.

- Ecoute si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je… commença-t-il très gêné.

- Oui ? dis-je en le regardant. Je commençais à me poser un tas de questions et à beaucoup m'inquiéter.

- Je dois partir en mission, lâcha-t-il très vite.

- Oh ! C'est tout ? Mais c'était déjà le cas avant, ce n'est pas la première fois. Enfin je veux dire…

- Pendant 5 mois, fini-t-il avec la voix de quelqu'un que l'on a pris en train de faire une bêtise.

- QUOI ???

Je me lève, prends les assiettes et les couverts et j'entreprends de les laver. Je sens son regard sur moi. Il allait me quitter pendant 5 mois. 5 mois pendant lesquels je me retrouverai toute seule. Puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je me suis mise à pleurer. J'avais peur, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, peur qu'il se fasse tuer. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il partait.

Puis je sentis des bras m'entourer la taille et une tête se poser sur mon épaule. Je me suis retournée et j'ai pleuré pendant plusieurs minutes dans le creux de son épaule. Pendant que je pleurais, il me disait des mots réconfortant tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

Une fois calmée, je me dégage (à regret je dois le dire) de ses bras pour finir de nettoyer la vaisselle, cette fois à l'aide de la magie.

- Comment vont tes parents ? me demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Ils vont bien. Ils viennent de m'annoncer que j'allais avoir un neveu ou une nièce. Ma sœur va avoir un bébé.

- Depuis quand le savent-ils ?

- Depuis le mois dernier. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais je trouve que ma sœur a de la chance. Elle peut avoir son enfant sans avoir peur de se faire attaquer. Elle n'a pas peur de voir son mari mourir…

Je m'assieds dans le canapé du salon en essayant de ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

- Oh ! Lil' s'il te plait…ne me fait pas de reproches.

- Je ne te fais pas de reproches, c'est simplement ce que je pense.

- Sur ce coup là je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense qu'élever un enfant par les temps qui court, que l'on soit sorcier ou non, est dangereux.

Tout en me disant cela, il s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Tu as sans doute raison, dit-je en me serrant contre lui.

- Comme d'habitude, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui donne un petit coup sur le bras. Je ne supporte pas quand il dit ça et le pire c'est qu'il le sait. Nous restons un moment dans le canapé puis je lui annonce que je vais me coucher. Je me lève, mais il me retient. Alors je prends un coussin et lui écrase sur la tête. Cela me permet de me dégager et de voir son regard extrêmement étonné. J'éclate de rire.

- Lily Potter, dit-il, tu vas le payer !!

Je me suis mise à courir vers les escaliers en riant, James sur mes talons. Mais il est beaucoup plus rapide que moi et a vite fait de me rattraper en haut des escaliers. Je le sentis me prendre par la taille et vis que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- Lâche-moi !! dis-je morte de rire.

Il me reposa et me donna un petit bisou. Je rentre dans la chambre et enlève mon pull (ba ouais on est en novembre et il fait froid !!!). Soudain je sens James me prendre par la taille. Je me retourne et souri à l'idée de ce qui va suivre. Il m'embrassait le cou en m'emmenant doucement vers le lit. Je souriais toujours et commençais à déboutonner sa chemise…

Quelques heures plus tard, enlacés dans le lit, je lui posais la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Je me retourne vers lui.

- Quand dois-tu partir ?

Il me regarde avec un air triste.

- Demain.

Je le regarde les larmes aux yeux et décide de profiter de l'instant présent. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et m'endors.

Le lendemain je sens quelque chose qui me caresse la joue et je vois James. Il était assis sur le lit, sa main posé sur ma joue. Je m'assois dans le lit et remarque qu'il est lavé et habillé et qu'une valise se trouve au pied du lit. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse.

- Je t'aime, dit-il avant de se lever et de prendre sa valise.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Et il transplana.

* * *

Le moi suivant son départ j'étais prise de nausées matinale et je me suis mise à prendre du poids. D'abord je mis cela sur le fait que j'étais seule et que je le supportais mal. Puis prise d'un doute je suis allée à Ste Mangouste. Lorsque la médicomage m'a dit « Félicitation Mme Potter », je me suis écroulée sur la chaise la plus proche et me suis mise à pleurer sur cette chaise de la salle d'observation. Voyant que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement, je les ais remerciés et suis partie.

Une fois rentrée je me suis posée sur le canapé et j'ai, une fois de plus, pleuré. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et me suis endormie, pelotonnée dans une couverture qu'utilisait James quand il faisait un peu froid au salon.

Les trois mois suivant furent les pires de ma vie. J'étais enceinte, j'étais seule et je n'étais pas sure que mon mari soit encore en vie.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant 4 mois qu'il est parti, quatre long mois que je me suis retrouvée seule… Enfin, presque seule. Mon ventre, qui avant était plat, commençait à avoir la taille d'un ballon. Quand va-t-il rentrer ? Quand vais-je pouvoir le voir ? le sentir ? l'embrasser ? Il me manquait à un point que je n'imaginais pas avant. Soudain j'entendis un bruit venant du hall. Puis une voix. Sa voix.

- Lilou ? Je suis rentré ! dit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Oh mon dieu. Il est là !! Comment va-t-il réagir en me voyant ?

Je l'entends approcher. Il ouvre la porte et je me retourne. Il est là. Toujours aussi beau avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux pétillant de malice et son magnifique sourire. Il avait une pile de dossier dans les bras. Il me regarde et d'un coup tous les dossiers se retrouvent sur le sol de la cuisine. Je suis soudainement prise d'un doute. Qu'est-il en train de penser ?

_PDV James_

Enfin chez moi !! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je vais enfin pouvoir la voir ! Quand je pense qu'ils m'ont retenu un jour de plus pour vérifier ma santé et me filer des dossiers. Comme si cette mission n'avait pas suffit, il faut en plus qu'on me colle la paperasse. J'aurais du la prévenir que je rentrais plus tôt, j'arrive tout de même avec un mois d'avance !!

- Lilou ? Je suis rentré !

Pas de réponse.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu. Hum !!! Ça sent drôlement bon !! Elle doit être à la cuisine.

Je me dirige rapidement vers la cuisine et ouvre la porte. Elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce, toujours aussi belle avec ses cheveux roux tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, ses magnifiques yeux verts, son ventre rebondi, son…Hé !! Attends une minute mon gars…son quoi ??? Oh par merlin ce n'est pas possible !!

Je laisse tomber tous les dossiers par terre tandis qu'une explosion retentissait dans ma tête. J'étais heureux, j'étais… je ne peux même pas dire ce que j'étais à ce moment là, c'était indescriptible. Je m'approche d'elle en ignorant royalement les dossiers éparpillés sur le carrelage et la serre très fort dans mes bras, lui donne un gros bisou sur la joue et arrive à lui murmurer quelques mots.

_Fin PDV James_

Il s'approche de moi me serre très fort dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la joue. Puis j'entend ces quelques mots qui firent se dissiper toutes mes craintes.

- Lily, c'est merveilleux…


End file.
